story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Hirsch
(リリアン・ヒルッシュ Ririan Hirusshu) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Pop idol using dark pink theme colour and Kawaii Animals as her primary brand. Her alter ego is Lily Luxembourg. Lillian has light skin and mischievous-looking dark brown eyes. Her matching colored hair is worn up in braided buns held by light pink ribbon, and she wears light pink triangular earrings. For spring & summer, Lillian wears a pink-white top with short puffed sleeves and folded collar. Over this is a light pink suspender-skirt with three bows sewn to the middle of a white band lined by frill strips. She also wears white socks with frilly cuff and light pink Mary Jane shoes with crossed straps. For autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved white turtleneck worn beneath a light pink duffle coat that has four pink straps at the middle, black belt, and pink pleated skirt. She pairs her neon pink winter boots with a pair of white stockings. Lillian appears to be spoiled, rude, and can be hot-blooded whenever someone else seems to do as good or better than her. When in a foul mood or extremely happy, she acts like a cat. She is claimed cute but strange by others. She gets concerned fairly easy. Despite her impolite behaviour, she can also be more honest and friendly. Lillian has an older brother named Frank Hirsch who is a student in the second grade of Primrose Private School high school division. Hirsch is a German word meaning "deer". Shiori Yumehara: Lillian first met Shiori when Shiori tells her a fortune. Shiori later joins Germania 07 only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Lillian and Freja. Nichika Hanazono: One of her teammates. Angela Sakuragi: Angela is surprised by Lillian's attitude, wondering what happened to the talkative girl she once knew. It was shown that Lillian and Angela were good friends, even pausing in the middle of training when she saw her. After Lillian made promises with how she had changed, Angela was shown to calm down of her emotion deeply. Chieri Yamakawa: For a short time Chieri treated Lillian just the same as she did. But due to her natural older sister nature and perfection at it, she quickly reconsidered. She got along with her very well and bonded with her. Paola Himeko: Lillian is Paola's classmate. Paola often seen calming Lillian and this hints that Lillian may have a rude acting. They are also in the idol group called VfS Germanic 07. Mayuri Kaido: At first Mayuri often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Lillian about her behaviour, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. They have not bonded as much with each other, although they are on good terms. Ryo Izumisawa: Lillian admires Ryo because of her ice hockey skills, and very excited to see her everytime. Kaoru: Cacao is one of the girls usually annoyed or frustrated with Lillian. She cares about and is friendly towards her, and worries about what Lillian may think about her like she does other people, but she is usually the first to bluntly point things out to her. She also had no problem lacing her drink with a sleep-inducing drink just to get her to quiet down. Hatsune Sorata: When she gets frustrated with her, Hatsune has said that watching Lillian always makes her feel energetic and excited. Kirara Nijiiro: They were both good in cooking which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Freja Bondevik: Despite being in different groups, she calls Lillian on first name basis as they are good friends. Lillian respects her, particularly for the fact that her interest lie in world domination and in creating a world of order and discipline, which happen to coincide with the interests of Primrose PS (as mentioned by her). Haruno Aida: Both of them are close friends with each other despite being in different teams. Sonata Otome: She has a very high opinion of Sonata due to the latter's flawless acting skills and unwavering commitment. In return, Sonata respects her potential. Reina Takamori: Lillian has a very thorough understanding of Reina's plant-related studies. Shiho Fujiura: Lillian likes Shiho's flowers. Hanami Nishikawa: When Hanami is transformed into a human in early Season 3, she often says things ending with Lillian becoming flustered and ignorant of her, although Lillian is appreciative of Hanami reminding her to be a serious Idol. *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Specialties: Ballet and cooking *Hobby: Playing with friends *Her Kanimal partner is a female white Persian cat that wears pink crown on its head. *People's first impression of Lillian is 'fussy' and 'talkative'. *According to LiLF Episode 5, Lillian lost her parents when she was young. *The first thing she does every morning is change her pet cat's drinking water. *In her report book is usually written "Don't be so rude towards your friends". *She likes stuffed animals. *Lillian is the second idol to be an orphan, following Aiko Hanazuki from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *Can make certain sounds like cat or kitten meowing sound. *When she was in kindergarten, Lillian's dad dressed her up in maid outfit for a party as joke. Lillian described herself at that time as, in her own words, the prettiest, cutest little girl ever. However, she throw the photo of her in the attire. *Her favourite type of boy is someone who makes her feel comfortable; Someone cheerful who can amuse her or someone who is good at taking care of cats. *One bad thing about Lillian is that an annoying stench has increased frequently. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Lovely Idols Category:Orphans Category:Germanic idols